Tom Ingram
Tom Ingram was a resident of Pacific Glade and a reluctant agent under the employment of Rosen Corp. Because his body was an ideal vessel to travel to other dimensions, Rosen Corp made disposable copies of Tom to carry out missions in other worlds. His original body was killed by one of his duplicates in order to end the Ingram Project. Overview Fleshy Sensoria * After the Pacific Glade quake, Tom's indie craft store is destroyed, and he is forced to seek out odd jobs to support his family. This job search leads to him volunteering for a series of medical trials with CAPRA. His experiment is a resounding success, and Tom is recruited to complete a series of missions in other dimensions (such as locating and subduing the Ender). If his body is killed, CAPRA just creates a new duplicate vessel and uploads his consciousness for another mission. The Caldera Paradox * After the quarantine at Stardust Industries, Tom is sent into the alternate facility to expunge any evidence of Rosen Corp's involvement in the spore outbreak. He eventually makes his way back to the facility in our world, where his investigation of the files in the Stardust database reveals the truth behind the Ingram Project. Before the spore eats away his body, Tom makes a backup of the Stardust files to pass on to the Inspector. Parts Unknown * Tom proves his worth to Rosen Corp by successfully carrying out their next series of objectives, making him a deadly and valuable agent for the organization. He is sent to Stonepier, MA to kidnap the Prior family so Rosen Corp can study the Rift's affect on their bodies. Jenna Prior is the only one to survive the world beyond the Rift, but she is quickly disposed of in Hoffman Harbor after Rosen Corp runs their diagnoses. While in town, Tom leaves the Stardust files in a deposit box in Stonepier and places a clue in Jenna's blog about the location of her body, hoping the Inspector will follow his breadcrumbs. The Staircase in the Library * Tom is called in to restore dimensional stability after Julianna Park upsets the entities lurking in the Theodore Holbrook Memorial Library. Although he plans to make a breakaway, Tom is recruited by Rosen Corp agent John Peregrine, who promises to end the Ingram Project if Tom can help them capture the Inspector. Tom reluctantly takes the deal and leaves to Pacific Glade to contact the Inspector directly. Last Sparks of an Ephemeral Fire * Tom joins the Inspector in an assault on Rosen Corp headquarters, but betrays him at the last second by shooting and neutralizing him for Peregrine. The Inspector is rescued by another Tom clone, who was immune to Rosen Corp's brainwashing and aware of his double's backstabbing plan. The second Tom shoots and kills both the first Tom and Peregrine. He chooses to blow up his own original body in the destruction of Rosen Corp headquarters, thus ending the Ingram Project for good.